Track type machines typically include a track on each side of the machine for propelling the machine. Each track may include an endless belt supported on a plurality of rollers, one or more idler wheels, and a driven sprocket. A track roller frame assembly is generally provided to support the rollers, idler wheels, and driven sprocket. The track roller frame assembly may have a telescopic arrangement that includes a front track roller frame slidably received within a rear track roller frame. The front track roller frame may be extended or retracted to adjust tension of the endless belt, such as by a hydraulic cylinder.
A gap may exist between the front track roller frame and the rear track roller frame. A relatively small gap between the front and rear track roller frames enables a smooth extension or retraction of the front track roller frame. However, a relatively large gap may cause tilting of the front track roller frame relative to the rear track roller frame during machine travel. Such tilting may increase wear of the front and rear track roller frames, which in turn may increase the gap between the front and rear track roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,965 discloses a machine with a track having a slide member slidably received within a receiving tube. The slide member is slidably supported within the receiving tube by a pair of resilient rubber bushings. However, the resilient rubber bushings may wear as the machine travels. The wear of resilient rubber bushings may cause an increase of a gap between the slide member and the receiving tube.